Cure for the Itch
by dragon agility
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto find themselves in an uncomfortable yet amusing situation... 'Sasuke! Bite my nose.' [SasuNaru oneshot]


WEEEE! I'm back with another drabble thingy! The latest manga chapters have got me buzzing! Shippuuden too. So this cam out from that and from watching my sister attempting to touch her nose with her tongue. LOL! (Blinks)

An unusual format of story for me, but it's easy to understand who is who!

Disclaimer: I only own Sasuke's nipples becasue Kishimoto doesn't draw them! You know, I might write a crack fanfic on that idea...In fact, I will!

* * *

**Cure for the Itch**

Tug. Shake. Struggle. Tug. Sigh. Tug. Growl. Tug.

"Dobe, stay still."

"Teme, shh. If we don't move, how do you suppose we escape from here?"

"The rope is getting tighter every time you pull. Last thing we need is no circulation in our wrists."

Tut.

"Sasuke! This is your fault! You should've been paying attention. Now we're stuck here, hands tied up behind our backs in some weird cave with some hairy ninjas coming back for our blood."

"State the obvious, and no, this was your fault. No one asked you to do an impression of a hormonal Sakura in the middle of a mission, therefore activating the trap that even a fly could see."

Headbutt.

"Fuck, Dobe!"

"Shut it asshole! God, your head is solid!"

"It's bone, pea brain."

"Teme."

"Urusatonkachi."

"Duck hair."

"Feline."

Silence. Random foot tapping. Noisy sneeze. Broody glare.

Panic.

"Oh no…"

Inquisitive glare.

"What Dobe?"

"Um…n…nothing…"

"…Fine."

"…"

"Naruto, why are you scrunching your nose like that?"

Rosy tint on whiskered cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sasuke. Ignore me."

"Sure…you look like a rabbit."

"Shut it."

Silence. Shuffle. Shuffle some more.

Broody blink. Blink again. Blush on pale cheeks.

"Naruto, are you nuzzling me?!"

Silence. Gasp. Shuffle away.

"No…I'm not! I'm not!"

"You bloody better not be!"

Silence. Small shuffle.

"You're doing it again."

"I'm not! I'm…" sees perceptive look, "fine! I am. I…um…yeah…Oh crap!"

"What the hell is your problem Dobe?"

Mumble. Straining to hear.

"What was that?"

"…my nose is itchy."

Pause. Smirk.

"That's it?"

"Yes! And don't act like it's nothing: this is a big deal! I can't flipping scratch!"

"Meh, Dobe, take it like a man."

"I can't! It's too itchy and it's getting worse."

"Bear it! You're annoying me!"

Glare. Silence once more.

"Damnit, it's bad."

"Naruto…"

"It's spreading! The itch: it's spreading!"

"You call yourself a ninja? I wonder what you'd be like in torture; Konoha should be worried. You'd give everything away."

"Sasuke-Teme, you're not doing me any favours!"

Sigh.

"Stay still, Sasuke, I'm just going to…"

"N…Naruto! What the-"

"Ne, Sasuke, let me nuzzle against your collar. It's rough material."

Shuffle. Pale blush.

"No freaking way! Come near me and I'll bite you."

Sniff.

"C'mon Sasuke! Please! I'm going mad here! I just need to scratch my nose! Lend me your collar."

Shuffle. Glomp. Blush.

"Naruto!"

Scratch. Scratch. Blush. Bite. Yank.

"Owwww! Teme!! Why'd you bite my hair?!"

"Stop nuzzling against my collar! Go and scratch on the floor or something!"

Blink. Blonde realisation.

"Sasuke! Bite my nose."

Silence. Blush. Hell.

"WHAT?!"

"Please! You've got good, sharp teeth: that'll get rid of my scratch for sure!"

"Dobe, stop it."

"Sasuke!"

Glomp. Shuffle. Struggle. Blush.

"Naru…to…get your nose…away…from my…mouth!"

Struggle. Pin down. Turning of head.

"Teme, stop moving your head!"

"Then stop that!"

Nuzzle. Nuzzle. Nose on lips. Nose on cheeks. Nose on nose. Nose on lips.

Pause.

Silence.

Blush on pale cheeks. Blush on whiskered cheeks.

Brush of noses.

Looking at lips then eyes.

Blink. Realisation.

"…Mmm…"

"S…Sasuke…"

Kiss. Lick. Suck. Nip. Grind.

"…Ohhhh…"

Chuckle.

"More…"

Grind.

"Naruto…"

"Mmm…"

More grinding, kissing, curing of the itch. Peak. Heavy breathing. Calmness.

"I'll have to come to you more often to stop my itching."

"You're obviously not man enough just to bear it."

"Take that back, Sasuke! Who was just dominant?!"

"You wait until my hands are untied, Dobe."

"Looking forward to it, Teme."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Urusatonkachi."

"I love you."

Pause. Small smile on broody lips.

"…Sasuke?"

A content sigh.

"You're such a Dobe," a pause, "but…but inside, to me, you're…you're right up front…"

Blush. Blonde smile. Blue eyes shimmering. Nuzzle.

"Never knew you were such a sap, Sasuke."

Blush.

"Shut up! Never knew the future Rokudaime could easily be defeated by an itch."

"But look where it got us…"

Smile. Nuzzle back.

"Yeah…"

"So, Sasuke, let's get this escape underway! My arms are cramping."

"Sure Naruto. Whatever."

Struggle. Wriggle.

Gasp.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! You got out of your rope bindings that easily?"

"I wasn't top rookie for nothing all those years ago."

Pout, "Untie me please?"

Smirk.

"No way Dobe. This opportunity is too good to pass up."

"What?"

Grope. Gasp.

"Sasuke?!"

Stroke. Unbutton. Kiss. Nip.

"Who's dominant now?"

Censored.

**The End

* * *

**

And we're all voicing expletives right now because we wish it wasn't censored! Me included! Awwww, well, I hope it was a fun ride! Hopefully Sasuke is not too sappy.

Molest that review button, ahoy!!


End file.
